The Progenitor
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: I was sealed, I was forgotten, I have become a myth, but they shall remember me, their sins have not been forgotten, they may not remember but I do, they killed my family, and for that I shall reap, for my pets have run free, now I escape and they shall see, what happens when you mess with the Grimm, not my pets, but me... For I AM GRIMM and their sins shall be told.
1. The Progenitor

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my OC Character, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, I DO not own it.**

**I thought since I watched the show, I should do an Original Plot Story because we never knew what happened to Summer Rose so I thought why not make a story about her Father and make him OP ( He WILL be OP) Don't like don't read.**

_They have forgotten me…._

_They have forgotten their sins…_

_Their Atrocities to my Family…._

_They have Made me into a Myth…._

_My pets may seem Hostile to them…_

_But they haven't met me before…_

_They have forgotten why 'They' Exist_

_They may have forgotten, But I Remember…_

_Soon… Very Soon The **** Family will Die_

_And I will pluck those accursed Eyes form their Skull_

_And Then Only then May I-_

_Rumble_

Underneath their very feet lie a creature as old as time itself, a Enigma, It has lived for as long as it can remember but one may say it is the 'Progenitor' of the 'Enemy' of Humankind, it has been waiting for what seems like centuries, it cannot tell because it knows not when it was sealed and how long has passed on the outside world. Soon, Very Soon it shall have its Revenge, against those that sealed it away all those years ago, it was not what the reputations made it out to be, like the old saying goes, You May hurt me, but once you hurt my Family, You see a whole new type of Monster. It shall be free, because it can wait…. As it has for what seemed like centuries, they shall pay for taking its **** away from it they shall see what happens when you anger a Beast, for as long as everything has Darkness it shall live on, it is its curse.

**Rumble**

A crack on the seal of which it was entombed, a beam of dim light seeped though such small crack, but it was enough, enough for it to escape.

A Pair of Red eyes opened, said eyes were like that of Blood and such hate and Malice could be seen and in fact felt, fire brimmed in its eyes this was its only chance for escape

The light from the crack beamed across the creature face, its skin was that of a pale grey, if one such as touched it, it would be akin to touching leather. The ears were elfish-like in a sense. But the most terrifying part was the teeth, yellow and Jagged and Serrated meant for cutting, sharp enough to cut through the hardest of steel. And its nose was like a humans but its sense of smells was that of a Beowulf's keen and sharp. And its silver hair was unkempt and unhealthy, but it had a glow to it a inhuman glow at that.

"At last" croaked the voice of said creature, hoarse in tone from never using it, and scratchy from the lack of water.

The creature leaned it powerful legs back, unexpectedly powerful because of the lack of food or water and amazingly so it still had the power and will to move.

The Creature leapt and with a mighty crack the once powerful seal broke, shattered like a panel of glass and such said creature began the journey of clawing its way out of the tomb from whence it was sealed.

A hand punched its way out of the ground, moonlight beaming into the new hole that was made, and the such said hand lurked its way back into the hole, but what came out was that of a Black Willowing Smoke, sentient it seemed because it traveled into that of what seemed like a cave and Solidified into a human-like form it body could be seen in full view now.

The silver hair on the creature reached to its calves and was unkempt and wild, yet at the same time tame.

The body was built, but because of the time being imprisoned it was skeleton-like.

The Hand were boney and calloused from all its fighting in life, its fingers had sharp tips on the end, not from being unkempt but as if it was Natural for such said creature.

The Torso had the same type of issue with the malnourishment as the arms, but around its neck was a locket in the shape of a rose, old with a bit of rust, but surprisingly kempt in good shape as if it was its most precious possession.

The back of the creature has long flowing tendrils of pure energy, with a hint of silver glow to it as if casting its own light.

The legs of the creature were once powerful, and still are but not as powerful as they once were.

The feet of the creature were human-like, but like the hands it had sharp tips on the end of its toes.

The Creature was naked, like the day it was born, or in its case since it could remember.

As if in a panic the creature felt its body until it came to the locket and caressed it, and opened it with the up most care, and opened it in one slot was a picture of a woman with black hair with red highlights at the tips wearing a dress that protruded over her belly that was full of life, she was smiling and looking down at her belly and unborn child, her hand was touch her stomach in such a way that one could feel the warmth and silky touch from her hand, behind her was a Man wearing casual clothes, a shirt with black and silver trimming on it with pants that were the same as the shirt, the mans head had been white because of the flash from the camera as if it was whitened out. Above the picture was a engraving that said M* D*a* B**o*ed Au***n **se the engraving had deteriorated. In the other slot was a picture that had a 4 year old girl in it with Silver hair, she was wearing a red dress with silver trimmings with a similar locket around her neck smiling at the camera with her Mother and Father in it, the mother could be seen with a bump just forming in her belly. They looked so happy, as happy as one family could be. The picture was then blurred by drips of water that were falling on to it. They were not water, gasp and hiccups could be heard, the creature was crying, a heart wrenching sob, one would feel bad for the creature. The creature kept sobbing and caressing the locket as if it were a lifeline.

"Do you remember when we first met" the creature murmured through its sobs,

"I asked you if you were scared of me" it continued sobbing, but this time harder

"You replied, "What's there to be afraid of, its not the action that defines the person, but what the actions caused" The creature kept on sobbing it felt like a part of its soul was ripped out when she…. It just kept sobbing.

It always asked…

Why must it live when its heart has left me?

Why must it live when the things it fought for were gone…

What must it do when… it…

Just wants to die!

The creature clenched its other hand and it hand started to bleed, but it was not a red color like other humans it was a silver color. The tendrils on its back twirled and felt its rage its soul blistering rage. The creature screamed, not of a human but of a Beast, a Beast that has lost everything that wants to roar until it cannot. At that lapse of emotions the tendrils surged through the foliage and trees, through even the beasts of Grimm and through anything within a 1 mile radius, they did not puncture the targets they phased through them, anything that was phased through was drying up, wilting, or if a animal, just dying and toppling over absorbing nutrients and more importantly the Aura. And as this occurred, the creatures skin turned from grey to a pale white skin almost completely white if not for the lightest color of pigments in the skin. The creatures teeth turned from jagged to a humans, with sharper than average canines. The body regained all of its muscles and power before it was sealed. The hands were strong and muscular with sharp dagger-like nails on the ends of each finger. Every single ounce of strength it had lost was regained, the shadows convulsed onto the creature turned man, they withered and bubbled until they ripped off revealing the man wearing a silver hood, with red trimmings, the hoods was attached to a duster-like robe with many pockets in it, with many chains attached to the jackets, one of the sleeves were missing and replaced with a chain circling around his entire arm until imbedded into the skin of the man, the man could still move the arm it was just trapped by encircling chain. The jacket was silver with red trimming, but the leggings were more of a shadow-like robe swishing without wind as if sentient. The soles of the mans feet were in wrappings of cloth, he did not need shoes, but the most interesting part was his hair, free flowing, tame yet not at the same time, one could feel a certain glow to it. The locket was still around the neck swishing in the moonlight air, glistening and somehow it seemed was being rejuvenated, as if brand new.

"I Live"

They will pay…

Their whole family will pay…

Soon…

We shall be together, and nothing will tear us apart.

They took you both from me, but now…

They shall see why they feared me; they shall see why all of Remnant feared me…

Why they should of left us alone!

Like I said all those years ago, Your Family Shall Fall….

And your accursed bloodline eradicated.

The man started to laugh,… little did he know, that he will meet his family again… or at least a part of such said family… and maybe just maybe he will learn to see things in a different light.

A man in a black business suit gasped he silver hair dripping with sweat and his face in a frown. Sitting in his chair he thought, 'what could make such massive spike of such Potent Aura… he may just have to investigate this… but he cannot cancel the initiation, he cannot, he would just have to be more careful… he heard a door creak breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ozpin did you feel that-" said a woman with long curly blonde hair with pale skin and a witch like outfit on.

"Yes I did, I did indeed Glynda" interrupted the newly named Ozpin.

"Do you think we should cancel the initiations for the students safety we do not know what is in that forest to create such a massive spike in aura?" spoke in worried tone the newly name Glynda.

"No… I believe whatever is out there will not hurt the students… even if it does I believe we will intervene and stop said creature… No Excuses." Said Ozpin in a serious tone.

Glynda did not say a word she just left without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day of the Initiation~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Today is not looking good' Weiss is out and now there are two Ursa Majors after me. Thought a black haired girl with red highlights. "What do I do? What do-? She repeated not seeing the stone that she tripped over and tumbling to the ground and hitting a tree. Her vision blurred and the Ursa Majors ready to strike down the girl with their two giant paws slashing at her from bow directions. She did the only thing she could do… She Screamed. Tears blurring her vision as she saw he death approaching her.

She heard a roar?

RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH

The roar had deafened hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five minutes before~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Those pathetic creatures" said the man from the night before. "They have grown weak since I was sealed, they are not the monsters they once were…"

"AHHHHHHHH"  
>He turned and saw a girl run past him with the same hair that…. No it can't be?<p>

But as he turned to walk away he saw two Ursa Majors, or in his case Grunts (they are grunts because they have not evolved even further than that) run past him and after the girl he scoffed and was about to walk away when he heard something clatter on the ground.

The man looked behind him bent over and grasped whatever was dropped in his hand, and examined it, He gasped it was a locket…. But…

"No it cant be.," whispered the man. Reaching for the locket around his neck.

This locket was….

The man opened his locket and saw the 4-year-old girls smiling in the picture and around her neck was a locket…

Without a second word the man ran… faster than he had ever before… through the brush… he needed to go faster…. Faster… the mans legs were glowing now, glowing a pure silver aura, his eyes brimming with a silver glow…

He kept running, he need to find her, get answers, even save her…

Why did she have this locket?

Who was she even?

Only his-

He ran through an opening and in the clearing he saw the girl lying on the ground with the two Ursa Majors about ready to strike, their paws already coming down to strike her…

Something snapped inside him…. In an instant he was upon the two Ursas. Major

And he Roared

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Girls point of view~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain is what I should of felt… but why didn't I feel it, could it have been a swift death… maybe I was in the afterlife… I slowly opened my eyes ready to see the afterlife but to my surprise I saw a man lifting the two Ursa Majors with his bare hands…. He was holding them by the necks… they were even clawing at him but he wasn't bleeding, the didn't even cut his jacket, he held them there, even when they were withering and clawing to escape, he had amazing strength… than he spoke his rough voice pierced the area around, and it felt like I should obey him, he had a leader-like authority.

"Why must you children always fight" he spoke to the Grimm as if they could understand him? Didn't he know that they are just soulless entities they are made to kill?

and why did he call them children?

He continued to speak and he said "Why do you fight, and why were you trying to kill what is MINE!" the man said his face close to the Ursas and they were shaking as if they were in fear of him, I have never seen this before. Their eyes held…. Fear?

But what he said didn't make sense to me, he didn't own me I wasn't his?

"Now for your punishment" said the man as he grew what looked like spikes that slithered out of his back and wrapped around them and pierced through the two Ursas, they did it with ease…

The spikes crushed the Ursas afterwards, but what scared me was, they just evaporated there was no blood, its as if they just ceased to exist.

That man…

He's Dangerous.

What if he turns on me.

He took down two Ursa Majors with ease…

The man dropped the corpses…

'What is He' I thought

"Girl" he asked

I looked up at him and he continued

"Why do you have this locket?" the man asked holding a locket that looked familiar… wait a minute…

I realized what he had and shouted, "Why do you have that that's mine" reaching out to take the locket. Trying to take back the only two things left of my mother.

The man took it away, out of my reach and repeated "Who Gave This To You."

I didn't hear him I couldn't hear him I wanted it back, what he did to those Ursas were completely forgotten. I shouted "Give Me Back My Locket, My Mother Gave That To Me, It's all I have left besides this Cloak" I whispered the last part.

The Man dropped the locket with a gasp as he let it drop into my hands… when I looked up to him he had tears running down his face and he looked at me with adoration… he whispered a simple question. "What is your mothers name? What is your name?"

I was confused, why did this have to do with anything, why did he want to know this. Why was he crying, now I was feeling bad? I replied "Mister its ok, stop crying, My Mothers name was Summer Rose, but she is gone now, but I'm Ruby Rose." I said this only to get pulled into a massive hug… I was confused and well… this was awkward. But I couldn't break free from his grip. The man started to whisper that he loved me, and how he wanted to meet me, and how sorry he wasn't there for me. This was all so confusing to me. Who was this Man?

"Excuse Me," I asked muffled by the hug.

The man let go of his hug and looked at me, with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked with confusion.

The man laughed and pulled out a locket identical to the one I had, he showed me a picture, a picture of a woman who looked just like me, but she was older, she had long black hair with crimson tints in the locks of her hair she was wearing a crimson dress holding onto her stomach that was full of life. She was beautiful, but what did that have to do with me?

Then he showed me the next picture, that's when I gasped, it looked like a little girl version of my mother? Who was this man, how did he get that picture?

The man whispered, "I thought I had nothing to fight for… but now… I have you, I may have lost my Daughter but now…."

I was Shocked…. And I blocked out most of what he said… Daughter... but that means.

"Ruby, Summer Rose was my Daughter, that makes me your Grandfather. I am Grimm… Grimm Rose"

I gasped.

**So what do you guys and gals think of this, I have no idea if this will be a one-shot, or not. But I hope you enjoyed this because I sure did. If you have questions leave a comment in a review. I am a bit rusty at writing so if you see any problems with my writing please just tell me and please no flames I got inspired by this by my good ol' friend the fairy tail dragon slayer so check out his profile.**

**Darkend Dragon Signing off**


	2. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my OC Character, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, I DO not own it.**

**Ruby's point of view**

"Grandfather" I asked not really knowing if he was telling the truth; how could I know, mother never really knew about him, or even talked about him even if she knew? If he is my Grandfather, than how is he so young looking? All these questions and more were going through my head, I never noticed my supposed Grandfather move towards a bush that was rustling, until I heard a tiny growl that broke out of such said thoughts.

I looked up and saw 'Grandfather' holding a…. I don't know what it was, it looked like a Ursa…. But it had none of the trademark spikes or bone plating, or it red eyes, they looked… normal, like a normal animals eyes, eyes that held intelligence, and ones that could feel. It looked… cute. It had the trademark black fur, but its legs didn't have the spikes or plating and its eyes were that of an innocent creature…

"This is a rare find," said grandfather holding the cub by the nape of its neck, thus it took its eyes of me and looked up at him and growled.

"What is that grandfather?" I asked not really knowing what was going on, or what said creature was.

"This, my dear, Ruby, is an Ursa Superior" he proclaimed factually and with… pride in his voice.

_Ursa Superior? The textbooks in Signal never talked about this kind of Grimm?_

"This is the Epitome of what they can and should be, not these pathetic husks of corrupted…" he rambled until he saw I was listening to him.

_Should be? Were they something else before what they are now? Pathetic, these types of Grimm are durable and dangerous if in a group?_

"Grandfather" I asked, now liking the ideas of having a Grandfather, but he was starting to worry me, he said all these thing that not even the textbooks knew about, Ursa Superior and his murmurings of what the Grimm once were.

_Who was my Grandfather?_

"RRRUUUBBBYYY" shouted another voice, I knew who voice that belonged to, because I could see trees being toppled over as proof, along with the shotgun blasts being heard… No she must of heard my screams and is overreacting…

"RUBY" yelled the voice, now sounding closer to tell it was feminine in tone, as a trees carcass was seen hurtling towards me, it all happened to fast to know what was going on, I probably wouldn't have had time to move out of the way… if not for Grandfather instantly appearing in front of me taking the blow for me. The tree exploded once it came in contact with his skin, as if he had a barrier around him that blocked out projectiles and or melee attacks.

"RUBY" screamed a woman as her fist came through one of the trees coming through, she dressed in a brown jacket with a tan shirt underneath, with brown shorts and gloves, with her blonde curly hair on fire, and her eyes glowing red.

Upon seeing the man in front of her sister, she snapped and ran towards grandfather, with her fist cocked and flames flowing from her hair, leaving a trail of flames.

YYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Without even moving from his position and looking, he caught her fist, as the fist met with the open hand, a shockwave blew from the impact of the hand and fist, it even made a sound wave, which blew some of the trees branches, but it did not blow them over, as grandfather looked at me, he dropped the Ursa, into my hands and said to take care of her?

The bear looked up at me with its innocent eyes and tongue out, and licked my face, and snuggled into my hands and chest as if it were a blanket or a bundle of leaves…. It WAS SO CUTE, it made me just want to squeal and squeeze the adorable thing if not for the fight that was breaking out because of a misunderstanding.

As I looked up I saw Grandfather, blocking each punch from my sister, the sound waves getting stronger, with each punch, but he just kept blocking them with no effort in each block as if swatting a fly. That's when she started to pull out her weapons, Ember Cecilia and cocked the shotgun mode on, I was worried for my grandfather, and he just had a bored look on his face, which sent her flames burning a bright. Than she fired the rounds as she punched, it did not even push him back, but the bullets just dropped, upon impact and as they dropped, there were not even marks left from where she made impact. Her punches kept coming until a dust cloud formed and they still kept coming, that is until the punches stopped with a sudden crack. The dust cleared when the man flared his aura with such potency that one who wonder how he had… so much, it was like trying to fight the ocean, or trying to swim up current, you couldn't do it. The aura pushed the trees and you could hear their creaking and cracking, as they tried their best to fight back with their own durability and stability to the forests floor. When the dust cleared, one could clearly see, my grandfather, holding and pushing back with ease my sisters punch, and he had not a speck of dust, nor smoke or burns on his jacket, it was as if nothing could stop this monster of a man… and it made me truly wonder…

_What is My Grandfather?_

**Yangs point of view**

_This man… what is he, with each punch I could break bones, be they man or woman, snap a tree when enraged but this man… he can stop each punch and do so without strain, as if it swatting a fly… even my shotgun blasts at point range to nothing to slow or hurt, even singe his clothes…_

_NO I Must STOP him so he does not harm my sister!_

As I threw back my fist and poured all my rage and every emotion that could give me the least bit of strength to stop this 'Monster of a Man'…. That was until I felt a crack, and a sudden pain in my hand, this was like anything I have ever felt, for I have never broken a bone before because my semblance would easily make me become stronger, it was as if I absorbed the blows of my enemies and used them as my own power… but this… I felt this…

For the first time I felt pain…

And I wanted to scream at him, scream why he was hurting my sister, why I couldn't stop him, why I couldn't at least put a scratch on him…

That is until I heard him speak in this tone…

That Damnable tone that made me….

He squeezed my hand harder, making the pain multiply.

In his bored tone he asked "Is this all… Is this all that you could put into beating me" and he whispered something at the end that I couldn't hear…

"Where is that fire that once burned 'Bright' in you, where is the 'Passion, where is the 'Desire' to fight and win no matter the cost. Where is your 'Desire'" he kept asking me, and with each sentence he lowered his head more until he was kneeling and I had to bend down with him because of my hand, and I saw his expression, that of a child that was bored, as if he grew bored of a toy…

I was that toy, but his eyes they held something more than that of a bored expression… they held an unfathomable power that could make or destroy this world, a power that could bend this world, and make it bow to him, it was as if the world was a Servant, and this man, the King.

"What…" I mumbled I couldn't finish that sentence because of his flare of power, a power that felt ancient and unused so it was swirling with happiness, as if in the arms of its god, waiting to please it, waiting for the order to exterminate a speck of dust, just to please them…

The shadows convulsed onto his hand that was raised that I had not seen move before, the twirled around his hand, as a moth would to a source of light. The swirled and collided, making such said shadow grow, and my semblance… it…

_Dispersed_

It, just burned out, as if he willed it to burn out, or the shadows sucked the life out of it, like a mosquito would blood, I couldn't even summon it again, and because of that, the pain increased, I couldn't breathe I could not talk, this man….

_What is he?_

The shadows grew and as such things that got caught up in it, were engulfed in it, and became one with it, fueling its power, it grew to the size of a boulder and floated up until the man looked at me and exclaimed something that shocked me to my core?

"For your transgression on me, and for putting my Granddaughter in harms way, in doing so taking the one thing that mattered to me in life, beside that accursed family… I sentence you… to death, watch Ruby... watch as you see a Myth, exterminates a pest that has walked straight into the lions den, Watch RUBY ROSE, WATCH AS YOU SEE THE REASON WHY OUR FAMILY WAS FEARED THROUGHOUT REMNANT, YOU CARRY MY BLOOD, THIS IS YOUR POWER… THOUGH DILUTED THIS IS YOUR POWER… THE POWER OF GRIMM. Exclaimed the man his voice getting louder and louder as his anger increased.

"Grandfather" shouted Ruby. As she glowed silver and was walking towards, even with her semblance activated, she could only walk trying to get him to see reason, to see that I was a threat…

She latched onto his arm and in turn he looked at her, tears were streaming down her face and she shouted "You cannot kill her, you cannot just go and kill everyone that hurts or insults you, Grandfather, she is my sister… so please stop trying to kill her, please" she sobbed, as she looked in his eyes and more tears came out.

"Please" she continue as she grew more hysterical, that is until the man lowered his hand, and slowly the shadow ball, slowly dispersed, and every shadow, returned to its original owner.

That was all I could see for I had lost consciousness due to the broken hand, and the strain of using my semblance for such a long time, and due to the heavy amount of potent energy release during his fit of rage.

**Ruby's point of view**

"Yang" I screamed as she collapsed, I ran to catch her, my semblance working into overdrive and as I caught her I shook her, growing more hysterical as she would not wake up, I looked up at my grandfather… had he?

"She is not dead, if that is what you are wondering, she is unconscious, she has had a big day, but to this she would be bestowed upon this kind of power… 'The Flames of Emotion' she has potential, but one must be composed when using them, one cannot lose control, because if they do they would not be able to use it to its 'True Potential' as you have not found your 'True Potential' and Ruby, I know she is not of my Blood, so let me ask you" he finished by looking at me, with a serious face.

"How is she your sister if she does not carry Summers blood, which is in turn mine?"

He stared at me, looking at me as a hawk would do to its prey.

I Looked down and whispered something so soft, which I knew he would not be able to hear it, what I didn't know was that he heard it.

"What was that Ruby, I couldn't hear you, speak up when someone is talking to you," he said in a way that spoke volumes that you should listen as he was still in his leader-like authority voice, he may have been a little teary eyed but he did not want her to be timid, because in this world it is killed or be killed, she was like his wife in a way… that is until you took her cake, than she turned into a whole new type of monster, even endangering her family was not as scary as her cake obsession.

"I said she my stepsister… even if not by blood, she is still my sister… mom even saw her as a daughter" trying to pull the mom card.

It frightened me, not knowing what he is thinking…

Ruby… I-

SSSSSSSKKKRRRREEEEEEEE

His eyes opened and his tendrils grew out and encircled around me and my sister, as many more flew into the forest… and within five minutes they withdrew, with one looking like a bunny girl, another with a black bow in her hair, a male with a combat looking jacket with tan pants and a stoic expression on his face, another dressed like an Amazonian warrior, a male screaming that he was going to throw up, a unconscious white haired girl looking like a snow angel, and a girl screaming and riding the tendril as if it was a ride, also screaming to go higher, as she was doing this the male with the stoic face exclaimed this was not a ride.

The tendrils all sent them back up the cliff to a shocked Ozpin and Glynda. I was holding onto the tendrils as if a lifeline screaming that I didn't want him to leave, until I heard "Don't, stay away from this forest, something bigger than even that baby Ursa is in here… something only I can fight, stay out of this… please Ruby."

As I let go, I said in a sobbing tone "Ok… Grandfather but please stay safe." As tears trickled down my face

I heard a whisper sating my worries

_I will_

**With Grimm**

_So… you are still breathing, even after all this time I was sealed… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, you were, after all, with your kind of tenacity, you should have survived…_

I looked up to the sky and saw a massive bird like creature wit a beak 10 feet long with a razor sharp edge to it, and miniature serrated blades along the edges of the beak, wings 40 feet long, built for speed, muscles brimming and pulsing ready to make an action, with 3 clawed fingers on the end, the eyes were a golden color, with a glow to them, and talons built for slicing and mincing its prey, sharp enough to cut through metal.

_Isn't that right… Bahamut, Ruler of the Skies, and don't think I could not feel you underneath the ground, even if you are miles away… Skroponok, Ruler of the Ground, two unlikely of enemies, in the same area… looks like Bahamut is still trying to pick fights… guess I will show him why I am the master…. After all I know everything about him…_

_After all… I created him_

A grin spread across my face.

**With the Group**

"What is that" asked the group, even Weiss and Yang, as they have both regained consciousness.

"It looks like a… Nevermore" whispered Ozpin, having never seen this type of Grimm before, not even those rare Major ones he has heard about.

"No its not, that is because it is something worse…" Ruby said, after saying this all eyes were on me, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"That is what Grandfather said, this species is Superior to the normal of its kind, tougher, stronger, more agile… they are a species all its own, no this I believe is something that is like this guy I am holding, a Superior… A Nevermore Superior."

Everyone looked at me incredibly, as if wondering who I was talking about, as far as records go to Ozpin anyway, her grandfather wasn't recorded their family tree, as if he was banished by his family. As she was explaining this a screen appeared and showed the fights up-close.

**With Grimm**

"Come" shouted Grimm… with a crazed bloodlust grin, wanting to test and see how much more power Bahamut has gotten… or to see how much weaker he has gotten.

"Come at me with everything you FIGHT BAHAMUT!" he shouted

The bird screeched and the screech alone made winds, that were powerful enough to blow some of the trees that Yang had uprooted.

Then in an instant it was almost in front of me, creating sonic booms as it flew towards me, to think it had gotten even faster than last he had seen it.

"Incredible" I whispered and I lifted my hand, and to everyone shock, I stopped it in its track, with the palm of my hand.

**With the Group**

Silence could be heard from group, no one could comprehend how this man stopped a Grimm with only his hand, and they all wondered why he called him Bahamut?

"Did he just…" asked Glynda, shocked that anyone could stop such a monster…

"Yes… Yes, he did" said the blonde haired one, who had his mouth agape, that is until a fly buzzed into it, and he started choking, allowing the Amazonian to punch him, making the fly come out of his mouth.

_I could understand dodging it, but stopping the bird by its beak… that is nigh impossible. _Thought Ozpin

**With Grimm**

The bird then flew up making a draft with its wings as it flew up and then opened its mouth and it glowed a golden hue and screeched as a beam of gold, came out of its mouth and at me I just moved, and by moved I mean with speeds creating sonic booms and after images, but I didn't count for the way he would interpret that, and as such follow me, with his attack and along that path was the cliff where I put, those teenagers and my 'two' granddaughter, and with a snap of my fingers the shadows convulsed onto their location and made a barrier of pure darkness around the cliffs edge so the may not be incinerated by this power beam of energy.

**With the Group**

What is this? Wondered the girl in white as she reached out and touched the shadows that had saved them from the Golden Beam, as she felt it a sudden feeling of dread, loneliness and emptiness filled my core, it felt as if she was nothing, as I pulled my hand away, never wanting to feel that again.

_What is this? Is this his Semblance? I thought each and every person had a specific Semblance, Mine is over Shadow… but than what is this that he controls…_

Wondered the girl with the bow in her hair, as it twitched.

_This man… _thought Ozpin

**With Grimm**

"Bahamut" I called out, with a tint of anger in my tone, for I had a right to be…

At this Bahamut looked at me, and he was shaking, not from the coldness in the air around us now, but from fear, he knew he had almost hurt an innocent and that is one of the rules to never hurt an Innocent, It was one of my RULES TO NEVER BREAK.

"Bahamut, you know the punishment for such said offense, but luckily for you my old friend, you did not harm them… but that doesn't mean I wont beat you an inch from death, you should know… considering what happened when you were just a Hatchling… considering who you pecked… when not know the bouts of your strength… even by accident." I exclaimed.

"Bahamut… show me your 'True Power', show me why you are consider by Remnant back than to be the 'Ruler of the Skies'" I yelled as I jumped high in the sky with silver tendrils of pure energy as I flew at him making a blade of Silver and Shadowlike energy onto my left arm and with my tendrils swishing at him like blades.

The bird with incredible agility flew at me leaving after images of itself and it glistened golden hue on its wings, shimmering as if they were steel, heading towards the target being my chest and a loud metal 'ting' was heard when it made contact with my side…

"Hmm" I scoffed as the bird spurted a golden blood, and with its last strength shot out many of its razor sharp serrated feathers piercing my sides and thus I felt a trickle of blood… if you could call it that because it was silver because of this I started to laugh for it was the first time Bahamut had drawn blood against me, so I knew he had gotten stronger, which filled me with pride. As the bird dropped out of the sky and I caught him, and dropped him off in a large enough cave safe enough for him to heal…

**With the Group**

"What is he" asked Pyrrha, she had basically spoken what was on every ones mind.

"His Blood" questioned Ren, out of everyone he was the most shocked, because in his family, their God, had Silver blood, in turn whoever drinks it, gains eternal life… but it was just a Myth… right?

"Grandfather" whispers Ruby; worried and scared why his blood was silver?

Then he heard his voice and it said "Ruby gather your friends and teacher I bet you all have questions for me… about who I am, and what I am… rest assured I will answer all I can."

"Ok… Grandfather" Ruby whispered as she went to tell her friends about who they should meet her grandfather.

**What do you all think I spent 2 day writing this and I spent 5 hours typing this to make it perfect… any comments or review would be appreciated and please no Flames **

**Darkend Dragon Signing out**


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing except my OC Character, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, I DO not own it.**

The tension in the room was so tense that you could cut it with a knife… everyone in the room was staring at me and my granddaughter by blood, Ruby Rose, some were staring at the Ursa cub in my granddaughters hands rubbing its head into her chest, growling, and snoring in his sleep, they figured out that it was a male, sometimes it would toss and turn.

I was think, with my eyes closed, they would of thought that, but I really was trying to calm myself… in fact I was reading their heartbeats, and they all seemed normal except the blonde male because of seeing what I could do and his power seemed diminished for some reason? The other was Yang; probably from the thrashing I gave her. Everyone else had, a somewhat normal or slightly increased heartbeat.

I was the knife that cut the tension, wanting them to know who I was and what I was.

"So, I bet you all are wondering, who I am, and or what I am, I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities" I said waiting for someone to answer what I did not expect was for everyone to talk at once…

"Shut up, everyone, say your name instead of talking at once because I will not have this kind of chaos while I am so graciously answering your questions, and trying to not lose my cool.

Everyone looked at me seeing my tendrils now out because of my irritation and they were swishing with intelligent, as there were no windows open in the room they were in, my eyes glowed a dangerous silver hue, glowing and glistening, even in the morning sun,, because when everyone got out of the forest, it was the end of the day so they had to wait until the next day.

The blonde haired man was looking at my tendrils and spoke "my name is Jaune Arc, W-What are those… those glowing things on your back" pointing out at the flowing tendrils on my back, as they were moving on their own.

I blinked and chuckled, and replied "these… thing that you ask are my offensive and defensive weapons, they are my own energy, but I can use them in many ways, such as using them to fly." Proving my point by hovering a foot and a half in the air, shocking most of the group and making them question how I could do this.

"How can you fly, can I fly, I want to fly to catch those sloth's that are-" she was stopped mid sentence by the teen in the green Asian styled jacket and pants. Slapping his hand over her mouth as she continued, rambling even with it covered.

"I can fly because of what I am, as I have been alive since I can remember, since Remnant was formed, and I have seen-" I was interrupted by the white haired girl as she had shouted, "What do you mean since Remnant formed, you cannot be older than 25, and what do you mean by 'what I am'" she ranted on not seeing my tick mark that was growing on my head as she rambled.

"I am what I am, as I have seen Kingdoms rise, and Nations fall… but now I am just 'Grimm'… 'Grimm Rose'" I replied earning gasps around me.

"What do you mean, your Grimm" Shouted the white haired girl. "Why be named after the monsters that murder and destroy our home?"

I looked at Ruby who was confused by this, and simply said "Because it was the name your Grandmother gave me, when we met in person for the first time… when I… saved her from the ones who were going to do harm to her, and much more. Instead of telling I will show you what I mean."

~Memory begins~

Everyone was enveloped in a bright light and they appeared in a clearing with a 18 year old woman that looked like… an older version of Ruby Rose, but she had her key differences, she had long black with Crimson hair instead of her short black hair with Ruby hair. She wore a crimson dress with silver trimming on it, but one could tell that she was a peasant, because of her wrappings on her feet, how could she afford that beautiful dress if she was a peasant.

We could hear foot steps coming closer, and we saw around 100 muscular armed men and they all had different weapons, wearing different attires, some carrying swords, hatchets, knives, spears, one shouted who was obviously the leader of this bandit clan, having two swords, in each hand wearing a hide-like armor with a sharp steel sleeve and a spike covered shoulder pad, on his right side, and on the other there were none, steel like leggings with sharp spikes on each knee cap, and a helmet with an opening with two spikes jutting form the back of his helmet like horns.

"What do we have here" looking at the girl carrying a basket, his interest in her making the group uncomfortable.

"Hey my comrades in arms, why don't we have a little fun with such a beautiful lass… we wont hurt her… well… not that much. He shouted getting the men to roar in approval.

The girl was shaking, in fear, pleading to whomever could hear her, to save her, save her from a fate worse than death…

Her plead came in that of a roar.

And a bloodcurdling scream mixed with gurgling sounds turning to see a creature with grey wrinkly skin and its razor sharp serrated teeth that were an unhealthy yellow buried in the man neck as it tore, through his neck spraying blood, all over his comrades.

"A-attack" stammered the leader slashing one of his swords hinting his command, wondering what kind of creature this was.

The beast roared as a shadow conformed from its body and solidified into a black furred bear with eyes glowing a crimson hue, but it had an intelligent gleam to it, muscles brimming, its sturdy legs, claws sharp enough to pierce the hardest of steel, that were meant for cutting and slashing its prey to bits.

Another shadow perturbed from the creatures body and a wolf type creature capable of becoming bipedal and sprinting out at speeds that could not be seen from the naked eye, its eyes gleaming a dark blue hue. Claws that were razor sharp meant for slashing and then running and repeating the process.

More and more shadows came from the creature taking shapes of a scorpion, a bird, a three headed and three-tailed snake. All of them were larger than the average creature, the bear was 10 feet tall at its head and 20 feet tall on its bipedal legs.

The scorpion was 20 feet tall at the stinger and the claws were meant for crushing its prey, black steel like skin covered its body, with red markings all over it, many unique designs covered its body. With a green like eyes covering its head with mandibles meant for eating its crushed prey.

The snake had three heads that were filled to the brim with razor sharp teeth, and the mouth was salivating with poison as when it hit the ground it would burn thought it. Its scales were as hard as the strongest of steels and if one could take its scales they could be use to create the most powerful of armors and weapons. Its head had two purple eyes brimming with loyalty in serving its master.

The bird had a wingspan of 30 feet and had razor sharp talons that were meant for mincing its prey once it catches it in its talons, purple markings covered its white-feathered body.

And they attacked, each attacking and killing the leaders men with ease as the bear just bull dozed through each spear breaking it because of its thick hide and its claws smashing and slashing through the armor of the men, with ease, that is if they were not already in the maws of the bear and then crushed and cleaved in half.

The bird was picking up the men and the throwing them at the wolf that was not seen until a shower of blood exploded, because of the speeds they were flung at and the force of the wolfs claws that were slashing the men. The once black blur was now turning red.

The snake was constricting 6 people, as they flailed and tried to escape, but they could not as their weapons could not pierce the snakes skin. As the men were fully constricted and crushed one could hear the bones break in each persons body and the snake flung the dead bodies into other bandits.

The scorpion was grabbing and crushing the men that got in its range, as he crushed them he flung them into its mouth, as like the snake none of their weapons could pierce its armor.

The leader could not believe what was happening, his entire career gone because of this creature, and his weapons could not pierce its skin, nothing he could do would affect it. In fact it seemed like the creature was toying with him, as if it had intelligence, it was attacking the non-lethal areas of his body when it could of easily killed him within any moment. It infuriated him this creature was besting him… he was pulled out of this by a searing pain in his chest as he looked down he saw a tendril of pure energy piercing his heart. And he laughed a hoarse blood filled laugh, bested by a creature… was this even a creature or was it a god sending its monster to slay him for all the sins that he had caused.

"What are you he" he asked wanting to know the creature that sent him to the afterlife.

The creature opened its mouth that was bloodied and filled with razor sharp serrated teeth and spoke in its hoarse and scratchy tone "It has no Name"

The man laughed as he collapsed from the tendril being pulled from its hole, as the creature turned and looked at its pets that were finishing the job as the only men to escape were running with a severed arm, he had decided to let them go because of the way it would take to long for him to find them, they would not survive long from the wound anyway.

The creature looked at the girl and was about to walk away, and the woman, spoke in a timid, tone "Thank you for saving me, you are not evil for doing what you did." She spoke in an angelic tone that made the men in the groups spine tingle.

The creature turned and asked, "Do I… scare you." It asked reaching out pointing its razor sharp claws at her.

The woman smiled, and spoke in a tone that spoke no lie, "No, I am not afraid, it is not the action that defines the person, but what the action has caused, and you have saved me, from a fate worse than death and for that I cannot express my gratitude."

The creature look and scoffed, but spoke "You are an interesting creature, one so pure… yet so full of wisdom… you interest me" the creature walked towards her.

"May I know the name of the person that saved me?" wondered the woman, grabbing the creatures hand its hands were cold, clammy and had a leathery touch to it.

The creature said "It has no name, as it was never given one" surprisingly enjoying the woman's touch for she had the skin as soft as an angel, If he could ever meet one.

"That's sad, but you act strong, but your life must be grim, so lonely…grim.

Yes that should be your name… Grimm" said the woman, smiling at the creature, not the least bit scared.

The creature rolled the name on its tongue, finding it to… fit rather well in his opinion.

"Yes I am Grimm"

~End Memory~

Everyone was sick of what they have just seen, that monster was this man right in front of them… how could he do that to those men…

"Grandfather… what… what are you" asked Ruby, if she was his granddaughter did that mean that she was also a…

As she looked up… she felt bad, she saw that he had tears rolling down his cheeks, as he held his locket, and he looked at her, as if one had just destroyed his heart.

"I see… I am sorry that you are disgusted by me… I am sorry for being your grandfather… I am sorry Ruby… I am sorry that I fell in love with your grandmother, I shall not interfere in your life anymore, I can see it in your eyes., just like they thought of me before… I am sorry for being…"

"A Monster" he whispered but it seemed that everyone could hear it, as one could see the clouds that layered the sky darken, and it started to rain… as if feeling this creature sadness, As he jumped through the window shattering it…

Just like his heart.

And flew in the storm, feeling…

~Play My Immortal Evanescence ~

_Rejected…_

_That all I felt…_

_Even my own Blood, saw me as a Monster…_

_I am sorry that I am what I am…_

_No one heard my sobs…_

_No one saw my tears…_

_No one understood me…_

_The only one that did…_

As I flew to the city of vale I looked at the rain and it helped with making it seem like I was not crying…

_No one seemed to notice._

_I grabbed my chest; it burned more than any weapon or poison._

_It hurt so much…_

_To be hurt by someone you love, by your own family…_

_That you had left…_

_I grabbed the locket that hung around my neck, the picture that I cherished._

_The woman I loved…_

_The only woman I could love…_

_Would love…_

_My heart hurt…_

_My soul shattered…_

_This is why I stayed away from them…_

_But I could not deny what my heart had wanted…_

_I could not deny my loneliness then…_

_But at this very moment…_

_I truly wanted…_

_To Die…_

"'_I love you Grimm" said a woman, holding him, embracing him for the first time, for the first time feeling a warmth in his chest that was always empty'…_

-Sob-

"'_We'll always be together won't we?" asked the woman as she embraced him, naked as the day she was born, hugging him as if a life line…_

-Sob-

'"_Shhhh" I whispered, feeling the kicks of life that were in his wife's stomach, "Daddy will protect you" I replied rubbing the stomach and smiling a fatherly smile._

-Sob-

"_She's beautiful isn't she Grimm" she asked, holding a baby girl sleeping and cooing. "Yes, she is, she is like a Rose… our little Summer Rose."_

-Sob-

_I want to die…_

-Sob-

_I truly want to die…_

-Sob-

_but its as if by a sick fate that I cannot…_

_Why must I live when my heart has left me?_

_Why must I live when my soul has shattered?_

_Why must I?_

~End Song~

I looked up at a screen that showed amateur footage of my 'Granddaughter fighting a orange haired man and in that was a woman…. With…

Something snapped inside me, something that I haven't felt since she died…

Something Feral rose to my surface….

I saw them those…

Accursed Golden EYES

I roared a roar that shattered the windows and my energy blew everything away from me… a pillar of energy, exploded around me, electrocuting everything that was near me that was electronics, sending stray bolts of lightning out and tearing through the buildings and other streets…

I roar of one word that summed up what caused this…

FFFFFAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL…

The pillar of energy pierced through the storm that had built up and every where people could see it especially 5 creatures of massive sizes a rose from their hiding spots and they all thought the same thing at the same time…

'_Father, what has angered you… I must stop it.'_

**Sorry it took so long to make this but I had to make it right and it sucks because I did not make it to my 3000 word goal but I will leave a preview for compensation for that.**

_Preview_

_A Dark creature, was standing there, with tendrils that were as dark as the void, swishing back and forth, razor sharp teeth that dripped with acidic saliva, and eyes that were completely whitened out, the creature roared sending the hunters and huntress that were dispatched across the street._

"_Grandfather" Ruby whispered_

_The creature looked at her… and stalked forward and raised its razor sharp claws at the girl and the tendrils flew towards her,,,_

_WHOOOOSSSHHH_

"_Who are you?" asked Yang seeing a man that was covered in feathers like wings, wearing normal clothes without any shoes…_

"_I don't know why Father is so Angry but I have a feeling that it has to do with the one who killed Mother"_

"_WHO ARE YOU" Yang Screamed…._

_The man looked at her and scoffed but replied "I am Bahamut, Ruler of the Sky"_


	4. Hopelessness and Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, but I do own this OC.**

Chaos…

That's the one and only word to describe what is happening in the Town of Vale, their current status, of now was Destruction.

Unconscious people and Fauni littered the streets of Vale; they could not handle the omniscient power of this creature. It was as if it had a unlimited amount of energy as if the creature was the sea and the people a puddle, you could not compare the two, because there was such a massive gap between the two. One could not stand against this power…

Even the students at Vale Academy could not stand up to this power and they were gaining immunization to this kind of power during their days at their Academy. Ozpin and even Glynda could not stand up to it, and they were considered some of the most powerful of hunters and huntresses, in Vale. The only one seemingly unaffected was…

Ruby Rose…

But she coul- would not go for what she has said to her Grandfather… even if she had not said it, her Grandfather knew what she was thinking… she felt worse than when her mother passed away… Grandfather never asked for this, he never wanted this… she did not know how his life had been but she could guess…

Loneliness… never had someone before he met his wife… what did she know of loneliness, she had a mother, and a lovely sister…

He had none of these pleasures… always alone…

This made her sob more…

She was worse than trash for she had thought of him as a monster but…

If anything she was the monster… for she had his blood in him, and she thought of him a monster… she was a hypocrite.

"I am sorry" she whispered, small tears ran down her face, she had locked herself in her teams room not wanting to come out, even when the emergency alarm rung, she did not come out. She had fallen into despair, her own grief drowning her once brave and energetic personality; she had hurt he last living blood relative…

She was the Monster…

Not Him…

"Grandfather is NOT a monster" she whispered and more tears flowed down her red eyes, gone were the once silver eyes now were the eyes of one who fell in despair…

"If anything…" She mumbled…

"I am the monster, for making a grieving man, who was trying to come clean, to make his last relative accept him, for who he is…" she was interrupted by a voice she recognized for this was the voice of her beloved sister…

"Ruby, we need to go, there is an incident at the city, A MAJOR incident." Shouted Yang, she needed her sister to come, she maybe the only one who could stand this massive energy output in the city… could this energy be from…

"Go on without me Yang, I will not go, not until Grandfather comes back, so I may apologize" Ruby shouted

"He is a monster Ruby, we all saw what he did to those men" shouted another voice, and irate tone was in the way she spoke.

"Quiet Weiss, she is in pain, can you not see that, we need to go without her if she is not focused she could die." said another voice identifying the other tone as Weiss.

"Blake is right, we have to go without her," said Yang identifying the other voice as Blake. As running steps were heard as they ran down the hall.

Ruby looked outside her window at the town that was having a giant pillar of energy piercing the skies of the once clouded sky, as she saw the airship taking off and going towards the town.

"Grandfather…" whispered Ruby as she grabbed her red cloak and started to walk towards the door, she knew. She knew that the pillar of energy was her grandfather… somehow she knew.

She was walking toward the airship station, waiting for another airship, which would take about two hours…

Hopefully she would make it in time…

~In a clearing somewhere in a forest~

In a clearing far from any civilization 5 noises from each direction could be heard.

In one direction the flapping of wings…

In another the hissing and slithering of something large…

In another the rumbles of large footsteps and growls of a large beast…

In another the rumbles of what seemed like miniature earthquakes…

In another the quick steps of something running and approaching fast…

As the brush rustled, out came a blur and than the sounds of skidding, and a dust cloud where the beast had ran…

But when it cleared the appearance of a bipedal wolf outline could be seen, with muscles brimming the lower legs from its running… and its eyes a intelligent dark blue with its ears twitching and a muscular humanoid torso with muscles brimming in those arms as well, but not as much as the legs… and a tail that swished and twirled in the nonexistent wind…

This was Fenrir, Ruler of the Plains and Progenitor of the Beowulf's…

A screech of a large beast had caught the attention of Fenrir as he waited and saw the shadow of a massive bird circle the clearing and drop from the sky and into the clearing flapping its wings for stability as it landed.

This was Bahamut, Ruler of the Skies, and Progenitor of the Nevermore.

A Slithering sound caught both Fenrirs and Bahamuts attention as they looked towards the forest brush, and crashing through the forest was a massive tri-headed snake with the same amount of tails as heads. As the snake hissed and looked at the two and nodded its head…

This was Silana, Ruler of the Forests and Progenitor of King Taijitu.

The rumbles from before were getting louder and the three massive beasts looked at the ground and cracks started to form in the ground as a massive claw burst through the ground and than a second as the body of the creature made its way through the hole it had made… the creature was a scorpion massive in size.

This was Skroponok, Ruler of the ground and Progenitor of the Death Stalkers.

As the four beast looked at each other they had heard a massive rumble and growls of the beast that they all knew…

As a massive bear crashed through the brush and roared a mighty roar the dust cleared the area from the shockwave of the roar, and the massive beasts could be seen.

Fenrir

Looking like a typical werewolf but the scar running diagonally on its shining black furred chest, with the mouth of the creature filled with its razor sharp teeth for the proper use of eating and devouring its prey, with the claws of the beast to be as sharp, if not sharper than the teeth of him, with the legs brimming and pulsating with pure power, and muscles meant form running and catching its prey…

Silana

A tri-headed and tri-tailed snake with a pure silver snake skin, that were as hard, if not harder than the hardest steels made or sold… marking of black were across her beautiful snake skin, that made it look like a tribal markings of sort, with muscles more powerful than any of her brother, except for the crushing power of Skroponok.

Bahamut

Had some new scars from the fight with father, but he now had his red markings on his body…

Skroponok

A massive scorpion that was brown in color with green eyes and some green marking on its body, almost like the same tribal marking on his sister Silana, pincers that had sharp edges on the insides of the pincers made for the serration of its prey, with the armor, of the creature the strongest armor of anything that was or will be made… the tail of the creature was not glowing like its descendants for it was poison filled meant for slowing its victims and than crushing them.

Muwin

The eldest of its Brothers and Sister, with eyes that have seen the effects of War, and Time, claws that were sharp and powerful, maybe not as they once were but they still go the job done, legs that were once powerful for crushing and standing up on, still as powerful, but with a little exercise could unlock the kinks in his old bones...

"**Brothers and Sisters You have all felt that powerful surge of power, as we all have long ago, this is Fathers Rage, whatever has caused this rage must be stopped" **spoke out Muwin, making all eyes on him.

"**How can we Muwin none of us has ever been able to defeat father, even much as scratch him or make him bleed, even together we have only been able to make him use 40% of his full power, and even than he was still holding back, but now in this sort of rage, he is using 100% of his power, with his rage fueling it…" **exclaimed Silana, in worry, she had still felt the phantom pains of that fight to this day.

"**While I can see your concern Silana, we cannot stand around and wait this out… Fathers rage is something that cannot be continued" **Interrupted Skroponok, knowing how worried, her sister could be.

"**Skroponok is right we must stop father… even if we must use that technique" **continue Skroponok, surprising everyone by her statement.

"**You cannot possibly mean that we use that forbidden technique, we do not know if it will even slow father down in his rage. ** Shouted Fenrir, sometimes her could not help but wonder why they suggested such ridiculous ideas

**As Skropomok and Muwin have said we all must try… if not for father, than for the mortals that see us as abominations, he will fall even further into despair if that happens, if he kills the mortals, than…" **interrupted Bahamut wanting this conversation to end, for the more time they speak the more damage father could be doing and the more lives he could be extinguishing.

"**But I also must warn you, if you see a girl in a Red Cloak and Hood, keep her safe… No WE MUST KEEP HER SAFE, THIS IS OUR NUMBER ONE PRIORITY!" **shouted Bahamut, surprising the other four for how much importance he put in this one girl… who was she.

"**The reason why this is our number one priority, is because this girl is 'Ruby Rose' Fathers Granddaughter… we must protect her from his rage… for I fear in his rage, father cannot tell friend from foe…" **interjected Bahamut, describing how serious this situation was, for father to break his number one rule…

"**D-Does that mean" **Stammered Silana, for she had always wanted a niece to play with when she was younger, but when the war started and ended she feared that outcome would never come to pass.

"**Yes Silana, Ruby Rose is our Niece, meaning that Summer Rose, has Survived that battle, she is as important to us, if not more important because if she dies… I fear that nothing can stop father…"** answered Bahamut, with pride in his tone of voice, for his niece being like her Grandmother and his Mother.

"**More than that if father in his rage cannot tell who is who, I fear Ruby is much like her Grandmother risking her life to protect everyone, I fear she will try to stop her Grandfather, and in her state…."** Spoke Bahamut, stopping to take a breath, for the thing he feared most.

"**She will die" **Continued Bahamut in a dead serious tone.

"**Come Brothers and Sisters let us rescue our Niece and save father"** Shouted Bahamut taking to the skies, a releasing a mighty screech.

At this the four beasts took to their routes:

Skroponok took to the ground hoping for a surprise attack on Father…

Silana hoped for going through the forest and reaching the sanctuary preserve on the other side of Vale and going through there to reach father.

Fenrir the fastest out of them all, decided to run to make it to the Town of Vale… hopefully in time…

Muwin was running… well as fast as his old bones could take him…

~In the Town of Vale~

_This was not how it was supposed to go!_

_We were supposed to find the surge of energy and dispose of it…_

_Not find a damned monster_

All these thoughts were going through the head of the three teammates as they were utterly destroyed by the creature that was the cause of the surge of energy.

Blake had burns all over one of arms and blood ran through her once black hair…

Her clothes were not any better for they had been torn into tatters. Her weapon Gambol Shroud was destroyed and in pieces, but she could rebuild it…

That is if she survived the attack.

Yang was not any better, the only thing protecting her hair was the flames that poured out of the hair, it was as if it was stopping the attack but it did not save her clothes that were torn and burned as well as her re-broken arm that had just healed today… she did not understand how she did not even budge the…

Monster.

Weiss was barely conscious, she had thought that her Wards would stop some of the beasts attacks…

They shatter upon impact of the energy, her body was burned and her once beautiful clothes ripped and torn, he weapon Myrtenaster shattered upon impact of the beast skin…

As the Monster was walking through the rubble on all fours with razor sharp, claws that were serrated it appeared from the skin wounds on the team. Muscles brimmed it normal size limbs, with black wisps of, the most potent dark energy, anyone had ever felt… the torso was covered in the wisps of darkness as were the head as what seemed the dark wisps came out of it mouth as if trying to swallow all the light and replace it with darkness and the mouth was melded with the teeth as it had no gums and the teeth seemed to be a reddish color, but there was no blood on the creature because it seemed as if the creature pulsed red as if pumping blood through it, the eyes held the most hatred anyone could hope to never see, it was as if the creature could alight someone just by looking at it… it was just so…

_Monstrous_

_Nightmarishly… something that even made the gods fear it. This Was…_

_A True…_

_Monster_

The Beast roared, sending shockwaves upon the buildings and shattering the window that were left in the city crumbling the heavily damaged buildings… it looked at its prey and was about to finish them off when it heard a voice…

"Grandfather…" spoke a voice, that seemed familiar, something he should know… but he could not place it, it was as if something was blocking it…

A girl… that seemed even more familiar than the voice as if he should know it…

"You have to stop," she sobbed causing the beast to tilt its head at her, wondering what the water coming out of the eyes of this girl were…

"I cannot see you like this, I cannot see my Grandfather 'Fall' into thi-" she was cut off by the roar of the creature as if she had heard something it should not have. She watched as the creatures skin tore open and tendrils of never ending black colors appeared and opened up at the ends to appear like mouths, and the creature looked at her… and lowered its hand.

Ruby was too shocked to move… was this fate…maybe

She Deserved this…

~With the 3 teammates~

"Ruby" whimpered Yang, as she saw her little sister walk towards the creature, even calling it Grandfather…

"Stop… this is not him… all that is left is…" she continued as she saw the monster attacking her… and she could do nothing about it.

"RUBY" shouted Yang with all her strength, she had to watch her sisters death approaching as she laid there and could do nothing… but watch. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see her death, hoping and praying that something would save her sister…

But as she closed her eyes she never saw the black blur speed towards her sister, seemingly break the sound barrier as her death approach.

~With Fenrir~

_Come on…_

_Go faster…_

_I see Father about to kill her…_

_I need to go faster…_

_Faster and Faster…_

_PLEASE GO FASTER!_

As Fenrir was thinking this something snapped inside him… his legged surged with a dark bluish glow and his speed doubled… tripled… it kept growing until it was tenfold what his normal speed was…

As a memory flashed through his head as his eyes glowed and shined…

_Fenrir, the reason you cannot be faster than me is because of the Will, you have no Will to get faster… No Reason to, I believe once you find that reason… than you can be faster than anyone… even faster than me…_

_Ruby… I have found my Reason to get faster… I have found my Will to get faster._

As he closed in as the tendril was 2 feet from Ruby.

_I have found it, my dear beloved Niece; you are the key… just like your grandmother and mother before you…_

He was grabbing her cloak and hood as the tendril moved another foot to her…

_You bring the best out of people…._

He ran and skidded by as the tendril crashed into the ground… and made a giant crater.

_Do you not see?_

_You are the…_

**And Cliffhanger… am I evil yes but I almost have the fight scene figured out I just need to write it but that will be out in a couple days my hands hurt… but please review and please no flames.**


End file.
